Secret Date
by xStarOceanNelx
Summary: Its not secret santa this year; its secret date. Just something I wanted to post up for christmas day. Merry christmas all.


**Author Notes: just a one shot here, random. But I wanted to post something up for christmas day. **

**I woke up and had the idea so i just went along with it**

**

* * *

  
**

Booth got out of bed and let out a deep sigh when he remembered what he had to do today, which was to take Brennan out on a 'date'. It was like the secret Santa thing that Angela had done the other year where they all pull out a piece of paper from a box and go out and buy a present for that particular person written on their piece of paper. However this year Angela had changed the theme and instead it was that they had to take the person out somewhere. Like on a date.

Even though they still had work to do; and families to spend time with in the holidays; they agreed that it would last the whole week so two people would go out for a few hours one day; then the next two the next day. No one knew exactly who was going with whom; they knew who they were taking out but that was as far as it went; which was another rule of Angela's. She said it was going to be in a chain so that everyone would get their chance to organise a date and go on a date organised by someone else, and she didn't want people to tell each other who they had since it would go around and it was supposed to be a surprise. This meant that people would only find out who was taking them when that person rang them; which was considered a bit of an inconvenience for some.

It was Booths turn to start the chain; he knew he had to take Brennan out but didn't know who was taking him. It couldn't be Brennan taking him so his choices were left with Zack, Jack, Cam and Angela; which worried him a little. But he wanted to make the most of this date and had gone all out to make it as special as he could. He wondered when he had ever started to feel the need to impress her so much. If it was any of the squints he would have just taken them to a cinema or a place out to eat; but for Brennan he felt the need to make this special, even more so that it was Christmas.

He had a lot of things to sort out this morning if this date was going to be anywhere near decent. He'd only had a days notice and cursed for having to be first; knowing that time was short and money had to be monitored.

Time flew by; and he was at the park with everything set up at 8pm, just about to call _his _Bones.

"Hey Bones, could you meet me at the park in five minutes?" Booth paced up and down the path with nerves kicking in.

"Uh, sure" Brennan replied and put the phone down. She noticed a different tone when he spoke just then, as if he were slightly nervous. She grabbed her coat and scarf when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Absent-mindly, she went back to her room and put on a touch of mineral foundation, mascara and a thin line of eyeliner. She didn't know why she felt the need to put on make up considering he probably only needed to see her for five minutes for something. He had seen her plenty of times without make up on but she found herself wanting to put it on; for him. She shrugged; knowing for once that she was thinking about things too much again and knowing that it was best to let this thought slip away before it dawned on her.

Ten minutes later Brennan turned up at the park and shock hit her when she saw the scenery in front of her.

There was a blanket on the floor with a little picnic basket in the middle slightly open and delivering a delicious mouth watering fruity smell that swept the air. There was barely any snow around this year, but the amount in front of her was not normal and she was right when she guessed that it was fake snow. Yes Booth had gone out of his way to order an amount of impressive fake snow in one day. Some of the trees around the local park had even been decorated with glass baubles and streams of bright white twinkling lights. And there Booth stood; waiting for her to look at him and give him a reaction before he started thinking negatively.

"What, you're my secret Santa.. date.. thing?" She stuttered and bit her lip as he walked over to her and held one hand in his.

"Dinner is served" He whispered in a husky tone and lead her over to the blanket where the basket of food was waiting to be eaten.

Brennan looked up at the sky which was already pitch black apart from the few stars scattered here and there. "It's beautiful" she whispered.

He looked at her; feeling warmth suddenly rush through his body even though it was pretty cold outside. The reflection of the lights shone in her eyes and lit up her face; skin so pale and beautiful it could compete with snow white.

She felt his gaze upon her and looked at him as his cheeks flushed for he had been caught . She felt herself blush as well; feeling silly like as if it were back in the school days and she had a crush. In many other previous times she had openly admitted her feelings towards men but this time she felt like a school child, blushing ferociously at any physical contact, and dreaming of a first kiss with him. Sex didn't really go through her brain when she was around him. She just wanted him to be with her for the rest of her life. She didn't want him to be one of those just used for a fling like she had sort of done in the past. For the first time with a male; she felt love, she believed in it; and she didn't want to lose it.

Booth also felt this awkwardly intense moment and decided to say something or else they'd both be sitting there for the rest of the night.

"Merry Christmas Bones" he touched her cheek and leaned in to kiss her lips softly. She responded after getting over a few seconds of shock at first.

Their first proper kiss; it wasn't rough; they'd felt a spark; and they knew there was no need to rush into things.

"Merry Christmas Booth. I love my gift" Brennan replied and smiled softly.

"Which gift are you talking about?" Booth laughed as the redness rushed up yet again on her cheeks. She managed to let out a chuckle and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He put one arm around her waist and the other picked up a plate with two mince pies on. He offered her one and she gladly took up the offer. So there they sat side by side, watching the stars and eating mince pies.

* * *

**Author Notes: I hope this is alright; I havn't really proof read [dont kill me]. my eyes are killing me so im off to bed. Merry Christmas from the UK! just turned 12 here. And of course i've had bad luck already; as i shouted out merry christmas a spider appeared and i screamed; all within 1 minute ;(**


End file.
